


You guys are 69ing. That's it.

by gubby



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubby/pseuds/gubby
Summary: Some mutual lovin' with your boy, Bill
Relationships: Bill Williamson/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	You guys are 69ing. That's it.

You’re startled by the firm clap of hands against your thighs, feeling their way up to grip your hips and force them down. And you smile. Bill never was good at _asking_ for what he wanted, after all. He preferred showing you.

Your rough and tumble outlaw hesitates for a few moments before he dives in like a man starved. You can feel his tongue lapping at your entrance while he sucks and kisses at your clit, drinking down every little thing you have to give him. This is a good old fashioned _‘I love you’_ from Bill Williamson— the way he appreciates every part of you, gives his all when it comes to your happiness and pleasure. 

Meanwhile, you start to amuse yourself by teasing him, which is your way of expressing affection, you suppose. Bill is quite a bit taller than you, so his hips are angled in a peculiar way so you can adequately reach him. Your man is adaptable like that, and you’re sure that expressing your pride on the matter would make him blush like a whore in church, but he can devour your pussy like it’s his last fuckin’ meal and he barely breaks a sweat. It’s funny things like that which make you love him so much, though. 

You give his head some eager kitten licks to begin, and it’s hot against your tongue and dripping precum. His cock is ruddy and thick, almost purple with the potent swell of blood. You could probably trace every little vein and detail up and down with your tongue blindfolded, you know it so well. Which like, isn’t something you can exactly write home about, but Bill seems to appreciate your dedication, if the way his tongue is squirming inside you is anything to go by. Your inner thighs tickle and chafe from his beard, but he’s making it up to you. 

His cock is twitching for attention, and you give it. Sliding the head into your mouth and sucking in a way that hollows your cheeks and makes Bill stop to groan for a moment. You take that as an invitation to go forwards, continuing to inch your lips down his length, stopping only to push hair from out of your face. Bill’s grip tightens for a moment, trying to keep you still in his face while you readjust. You know he won’t leave bruises, but you also know he’ll pet those parts of you tenderly afterwards anyways.

As always, you start to choke a little as you reach the base, but you power through and hold yourself there in that way that makes the warm inside of your throat flutter and constrict on his cock _just_ right. That combined with the soft flesh of your breasts pressing against his stomach, not to mention practically suffocating in your sweetness, Bill feels like he’s in heaven. This? This is what love is, he thinks. You bob your head, picking up the pace, but still popping off every so often to stroke him with your hands while you teasingly lick at the precum beading from the slit of his head. Your hands feel so soft that he wonders how it’s possible you’ve ever worked a day in your life, but he breaks out of his thoughts to lick you out with even more fervor, bringing his hands back down to tease and finger your entrance while he sucks hard on your clit. He breaks away, gasping, and feeling his hot breath against you makes you shiver.

“Sweetheart, ‘m gonna cum down your throat if you keep that up,” he grits out, his resolve currently the only thing keeping him from his orgasm.

“Ever consider that maybe that’s exactly what I want, Bill? C’mon now, I’m getting close too.” He smiles that special grin that only you can pull from him

“Alright, you’re the boss, honey.” He thrusts and curls his fingers in that way he _knows_ make you feel religion, and he starts to buck his hips up to your mouth in subconscious impatience, and you take it gladly. Soon enough you’re whimpering around his cock and clenching around his fingers in that way only he can make you do, and he’s lapping your release like ambrosia as it starts soaking his jaw.

Bill ain’t far behind at all, and once again you feel the firm grip of his hands at your hips while he shudders and growls, throwing his head back against the pillow. His cock pulses in your throat as it spurts hot spend in ribbons, and you’re able to pull off in time to have the last of it land on your tongue before you swallow. You manage to get a few more licks in on his softening dick before you find yourself being grabbed by the waist with a gentle “C’mere, baby,” and manhandled until you’re flipped and laying face to face with your lover.

Your outlaw peppers your face with a few loving kisses before settling on your lips, hugging you close to his chest. His beard’s a mess with your release, as is his mouth, but you don’t mind so much. He breaks to breath and look at you, before quickly becoming embarrassed with the realization of eye contact. You smile before leaning your head against his chest to give him a break, and he laces his finger through your hair to lazily pet you. You can hear his heart beating through his chest.

“I love you, y’know. A lot.” He bumbles through saying it, as usual, but you feel delighted all the same. Even though the by the red of his face it looks as though he almost wants to take it back, it was so embarrassing. You wrinkle your nose at him before giving him a quick peck on the lips that he _almost_ recoils from in surprise.

“Love you too, Bill. Forever and always.”


End file.
